dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-28060534-20190922210327
I tried to approach the game with as less expectations as possible and was thrilled by the parables outlines in the beginning of the game, but was completely alarmed when I saw how fast the chapters are going by. My excitement reached its peak in the mansion of the swan knights. The game just wasted tooooooo much potentials, why? Just whhhhy?!!!! The game had everything, music: breathtaking..scenery: pleasure to look at..puzzles and FROGs: all set..even the basic story is there: has somebody ever heard of a story about a painting that becomes alive in the moonlight and whoever inside it can leave it in an old castle? The second parable even has Fionnuala bedding farewell to Fiachra and then just finds the water of life and marries magical swan, EXCUSE ME?! did my best to convince myself that it's just my poor memory until amethyst pointed it out. The game has no twist, The ending is just meaningless, Fiachra never got enough screem time, especially after the time the pop up notes took to build his character only to kill him off, not to mention that even if he's done for, Aleda is obviously still alive, so the whole ending felt just meaningless and too dramatic. Take the previous 2 dp games for example, the two protagonists, Brigid and Giselle, are left in a very bitter ending but it's meaningful for both of them and their own game to achieve what they desired for their very long life and their hundred years of being lonely. What does the current game's ending introduce that can be considered "meaningful" ? Mysteries, I love what "Mysteries" tries to be: a third choice to the generally very known two choices in any situations ( yes or no..right or wrong..good or evil..etc ) where the person instead of finding one answer of the two choices, they're surprised to find that their answer of the 2 possible choice is another third choice..the unknown. The mysteries are a great way to increase the chilling and intriguing vibe of a specific intriguing story to encourage the person to want to know more about the thrilling story's side mysteries amd feel intrigued. My question is: What happenes when this "mystery" choice suddenly dominates the main storyline and most of its elements instead of being a side effect of the story? That's what we have here :( just what made dp13 the worst dp storywise. With that being said, the game actually did introduce a very few mysteries which are: ( warning : a very long comment ahead ) 1- the blood moon, why did it have to be relevent to the story? 2- the whole crows the detective kept being alarmed of are Prince Fiachra, why didn't he interact with the detective to try to help/stop her as she was obviously trying to help, was he always haunting the castle?! 3- how did he find the water of life, and how could he get there? 4- what promise did Fiachra and Fionnuala make, and how could Fionnuala forget about it, there are notes everywhere in the castle from Fiachra to Fionnuala in the past when they were together, what happened? If Fionualla recognized Fiachra after she found the water of life, the game could've ended there with none of the outcomes could've happened, as Fiachra looked very pleased with Fionualla and warmly said he knew she would do it until she acted coldly towards him and pormoted him to want to destroy the world, just later and bum..she remembers everything and says that he's not the man she knew and loved. The whole unexplained promise thing is what kicked the plot in..how minor 5- how was Fiachra going to destroy the world, we know the darkness will devour everything but how was he going to do that, why did he need the blood moon and not the ordinary moon, and why in the islet rock and not elsewhere as he could've done it earlier 6- everything about Aleda..eveything, why did she transform to a black swan? what does the transformation indicate to? why couldn't she transform before the water of life? and why did Fionnuala threw her in the water of life when it's Fionnuala that needs to be healed and not Aleda? 7- How could Fionnuala not find the water of life sooner, it took her 300 years to find a thing that's so close to her castle, there's even a secret passage that connect her castle to the shore there ? Suddenly, she know it's there, and tells the Detective that they ( she and Siegfried ) need to do it alone, Awesome, they have Aleda, what about the Flower of Eternity, how were they gonna fina it without the Detective interfering? 8- who built the secret passage that connect the castle to the islet rock shore as they seem to know very much, it's even connected to the location where Fiachra and Fionnuala used to play in 9- why did Fionnuala order the Detective to bring her to the tower and not to the secret passage to the shore? 10- why did Siegfried push us from the tower instead of imprisoning us on the portrait as Fionnuala wanted? 11- who is the owner of grotto and why did they build a shrine to Fionnuala when she's not dead? unless the Royal family faked her death with only the Swan knights knowing the truth, although the news of a dark prince cursing her and all evidences kept in the castle is so hard to keep them a secret 12- what are the islet rock origins, its location and its magic ? 13- in the islet rock shore concept art in the newsletter, it's said that the passing winds carry the sound of a scream and states that something terrible is happening, what's that thing? 14- Blue Tea Games states that the portrait will threaten to bring the destruction of the world, isn't Fiachra the one who almost brought the destruction of the world? 15- how did Fiachra curse Fionnuala and how can he transform to crows, why crows and what's their connections to Aleda and why did he cursed Aleda as well, being his companion 16- it's stated that the Dark Fairies and the Light Fairies are all ruled by the Fairy Queen, in the game however, the Dark Fairies are ruled by the Dark Fairy Queen, are the Fairy Queen and the Dark Fairy Queen sisters? And aren't they all supposed to be ruled only by the Fairy Queen? 17- when the traitor betrayed the Royal Family by trying to destroy the portrait, he was executed and the name of the family was removed from history, with the rest of them just hid in the shadows of the common and normal life and continued their lives undetected, what did Fionnuala do then? If she kept trying, then how could she keep finding more people to replace her in the portrait without alarming any authorities for almost 300 years, and if she instead just didn't do anything, then how could she ever get to know about the place of the water of life, its location and how to get there without leaving her portrait, she even resorted to animals and you can still find "alive" portraits in the castle, so she likely didn't stay silent 18- how it was discovered that the fire will end the whole curse in the first place? 19- how did siegfried knew about his ancestery with their whole family name and information removed from history and their whole story just passed 300 years without being hidden? 20- why did the islet rock suddenly sink? Has its purpose been only so that fiachra can end the world? If so, they why does it have the water of life if it's just so that the world can be destroyed 21- why did fake Fionnuala want Siegfried to be cursed in the first place, if she only wanted Fionnuala as she stated, couldn't she just carry out whatever her plan is ( what does she plan anyway? ) away from siegfried and benno. 22- who is the sorceress that is capable of casting a curse like that, similar to Fionnuala's curse, couldn't she heal Fionnuala's curse in return, and if the sword of light did free Siegfried, could it also have been the solution to fionnuala's curse as well, why did the king resort to a sorceress to curse a family and not focus on heaking his daughter? 23- Why is Benno still loyal to Siegfried despite Siegfried being extremely cruel to him, he even imprisoned Benno in the potrait instead of the Detective and said that he's reclaiming his family's duty, he has no problem of leaving his friend to rot in a portrait and even tried to kill the Detective, the same person who is looking to rescue him and who sent the detective to rescue him in the first place: Benno, Despite what Fake Fionnuala did, what she said is true: Siegfried isn't a good master and Benno could've done everything by himself anyway in the Bonus chapter without Siegfried, if Fionnuala or if the game really wanted someone to replace Fiachra as Fionnuala's love interest, it should've been Benno, the one who took her place in the portrait and the one who rescued her. There are more Mysteries and plot holes, but I don't wish to make my comment much longer than it actually is, but you get the general idea, the game was destroyed by its storytelling, even the promising storyline, music, locations, and visuals couldn't save it. Like..can somebody remind me why Dark Parables stood above other fairytale series and most of the HOPA series in the first place ? But I seriously need to complement the game for its music and beautiful locations and environment, some of its wallpapers are also beautiful and charming.